The Half Hearted
by AminaNoir
Summary: Inuyasha is a drug dealer and Kagome is an experimented project because of her undiscovered powers.Kagome escapes and is captured, when taken she is in the arms of the famous hanyou. Little did they know, chaos is erupting because, none other than Inuyasha's boss, Naraku. Then when the odds seem to be in Naraku's favor,these mysterious kids show up. Mainly: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Oc/Oc
1. Chapter 1: A Sweet Escape

The Half Hearted: Chapter 1/ A Sweet Escape

**Ok so I know I haven't done anything in like years but I'm back with my writing document thing so! KEEP READING MY READERS!**

_~Kagome's POV~_

I was suffocating, ever since they found me I've been nothing but a little game.

Being toyed with.

Not even given a name.

I named myself Kagome Higurashi.

For 17 Years, I've been tortured.

So, tonight will be the night I finally escape into the city,

to finally find myself,

and discover more about my kind.

About my other half.

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

I've been on at least 10 drug deals each 2 weeks.

Fuck I'm good!

Tonight is suppose to be my like 150th drug deal thing.

I really don't give a rat's ass but hey, free shit right?

So I went my usually way to get there,

Jumping.

I arrived around 11:45.

" Sup, drugies."

" Sup Yasha!" Everyone said.

" Hey Yasha, Naraku went to go get you a treat." Koga winked.

" _Fucking Naraku! He knows I don't roll like that, all these sick bastards do but, not me!" I thought._

I rolled my eyes.

After about an hours of everyone drinking and injecting shit, Naraku came in with the girl in the duffle bag.

She stayed completly still.

" _Holy shit! Did he kill her!"_

~_Kagome's POV~ & ~ A Few Minutes Before~_

The ghostly light shined from my chambers.

The chains rubbed against my skin as I struggled.

I groaned.

The chain finally broke when I streached.

I collaspted on the floor.

This was all new to me.

I have never walked ever in my 18 year old life.

The door opened at the corner of my eyes.

A lady with brown hair came in.

Her eyes landed on me.

" Kagome. Go! Leave this horrible place." She smiled at me as she ran to me.

I nodded.

I ran to her as she hugged me.

" Thats my girl. Now go. Go where they will never find you." She smiled at me as a tear fell out of her eyes.

I wiped it with my thumb.

I smiled at her.

All of the exits were locked shut.

But not the windows.

I approached the window.

I slid it open.

I turned back and waved.

Then a red siren began.

I jumped.

I closed my eyes.

My body then landed on the ground with a loud thud.

I opened my eyes, and rubbed my head.

I looked up at the 50 foot skyscraper.

I smiled and began to run.

The shining, colorful lights of the city.

Finally, finally out and going to live my life as I was ment to.

Then I got knocked out.

I was stashed in a duffle bag!

Wow!

I'm finally out and I get kidnapped.

GRRRR!

BULL FUCKING SHIT! =(

I woke up to seeing the bag unzipped.

And I looked into these golden, breath-taking eyes.

Then the boy backed up.

" What no screaming?" He whispered.

I shook my head.

" So, um hi. I'm suppose to do stuff to you?" He said.

I went back in the duffle bag and zipped it.

" Come on. You think I want to. You gotta help me here." He whispered.

I unzipped it.

I nodded and got out of the bag.

I layed on the bed.

Then I used my foot and began to bang my foot on the wall.

He smiled.

" Thanks."

Then I heard red sirens outside.

They've come for me already?

I backed up into the corner and curled up in ball.

" The hell! Fuck! Come on we need to go." He told me.

He picked me up and put me on his back.

He opened the window and hopped out.

He ran up a building and began to hop on buildings.

Amazed I held a smiled as the lights flashed.

He looked at me with a confused look.

" You don't get out alot do you?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

" Figures." He smirked.

After a few more minutes,

I fell asleep.

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

So, I'm suppose to rape this girl for my aniversery,

I don't,

yet I end up taking her home!

Kami,

whats wrong with me.

When I landed,

she was asleep on my back.

This girl doesn't seem like an ordinary girl.

Theres something,

this didn't just happen for no reason.

And I intend on finding out.

I opened my door and closed it behind me.

I carried her to my room and got a cover.

I set it down on the floor and got a pillow.

I layed on it and fell asleep instantly.

Then something accurded to me.

The girl is in my home,

sleeping on my bed,

and I don't even know her,

or her name!

Well this isn't the first time this has happened.

We'll just have to wait and see in the morning.

If she doesn't walk out on me.

_~Kagome's POV~_

I woke up,

my vision blurry.

I saw a blanket on the ground,

I figured it was for me.

I tumbled on to the floor.

I layed down and covered myself.

Then I felt strong arms turn me to the other side,

Then they embraced me.

I heard rhyemic thumps.

A heart beat.

The heart beat of the boy.

Of the boy,

the missing boy,

the boy with my other half...

~Chapter Ends~

**Me: Yes thank you! For reading I'll be updating soon.**

**Inuyasha: Wait so I'm what you call a drug dealer and live in a crappy ass place.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, if you lived in my time, I'm sure she nailed you.**

**Me: Ohhhhh! BURNED! BY YOUR LOVE! o3o**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: WHAT! 0_0**


	2. Chapter 2: Kindness

The Half Hearted: Chapter 2/ Kindness.

**Hello readers I'm sorry I hadn't updated for a while :)**

**I'll try and update sooner on chapters in the future.**

**So please READ ON! :D**

_~Kagome's POV~_

I woke up at around 8 a.m,

I stretched and my stomach rumbled.

I got up and went into a place where they keep the food.

Then I reached for a red sort of food?

I think apple it is?

I bit it.

Its pretty ok.

I finished it and my stomach rumbled again...

~11:30 a.m~

The door creaked open from the room.

He rubbed his eyes as the sunlight shined brightly through the window.

He got up and leaned against the door frame.

" Good Morning?" Inuyasha said.

I waved.

" So um, do you choose not to talk or you just can't?"

I shook my head.

" I'm not sure where to go with that?"

' rumble'

" oh you're hungry! I get it."

The man opened the fridge door and pulled out this plastic container filled with a white liquid.

Then he headed towards the cabinet and pulled out a box.

" There. Breakfast." He smiled.

I looked at the items then back at him.

" Well aren't you going to get a bowl and eat?"

I shrugged my shoulder.

" You don't know how to eat cereal?"

I shook my head.

" Thats just sad." He got out the 2 'bowls' and poured the contents into them.

I walked into a room and sat down.

I began to stare at a big black box.

A few minutes later, he came back with the bowls in hand.

He set mine on the table and he began shoving it into his mouth.

He looked at me with his mouth full.

He rubbed his elbow against me.

He nodded.

I picked up the bowl and began to do the same he was doing.

As soon as he swallowed, he began to laugh.

" Haha! You're face! Ha, its all covered in milk and cereal!" He held his stomach.

He cleaned the tears from the corner of his eyes.

" That was priceless!"

I looked at him confussed.

" Oh right I forgot. My names Inuyasha Taisho. And yours?"

I got a pen and wrote down on a napkin.

' _Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you :)'_

" Well at least we can comunicate."

The looked at me again,

" You have no clothes of your own do you?"

I shook my head.

" Alright then, be right back. I'll call a friend to come and get you clothes."

I nodded.

He left the room and left me with the box on and a yellow box figure stood in the box.

It was entertaining, but the yellow box talked and talked with a pink star and a blue squid.

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

Damn! This girl can't even pour cereal!

Well I guess I can teach her a few things.

I just hope Kikyo answers, she my only hope decides Sango.

And i'm not willing to tell Sango this story.

I dialed the number on my cell phone.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin..._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Kikyo."_

" _Oh hi Inu. Its been a while."_

" _Ya it has. I've missed you."_

" _I've missed you too. So you called?" Kikyo asked._

" _Ya. I need an outfit of yours."_

" _Thats a strange request..."_

" _Well, you see its for...Sango. Her apartment burned down along with her clothes."_

" _Oh at least she can now go shopping for some real clothes instead of that drag she wears."_

" _Kikyo..."_

" _Fine. Be there in 15 ok?"_

" _Ya see ya then."_

Then I hung up.

Damn it Kikyo!

Always have to be so difficult!

Wait if she see Kagome then shes going to get angry and spill to Onigumo!

I raced back to the room to find Kagome really into Spongebob.

" Um Kags. You need to hide."

She nodded.

_~14 minutes later~_

" KAGOME YOU HAVE TO HIDE NOW!"

Then I heard the stomp from Kikyo's heels.

Fuck!

I carried her of my shoulder.

I put her under the couch and pulled covers over the bottom.

She knocked on the door.

I whispered, " Kagome, you have to be quiet so Kikyo won't hear you ok?'

She nodded.

I got up and answered the door.

" Hey Kikyo."

" hey Inu. Heres the clothes you wanted. So I was thinking, maybe we could stay at my place for a while?"

" Um ya sure, well if i can and I don't get called into work."

" Oh ok. See ya."

Then she kissed me.

Oh great another plan to get me back.

How long will this go on now?

I closed the door and began to rub the lip gross off my lips.

Kagome poked her head out.

Then Kikyo opened the door again.

" Oh and heres some...Inuyasha what are you doing on the floor?"

She put her hands on her hips.

" Well my um leg fell asleep."

" mmhhh. Anyway heres some makeup for Sango. Its better than her dark pink shit..."

" Ok well I got to go Kikyo I have to clean and cook."

" Maybe I can help?"

" No its ok plus I have to go shopping for a new dress shirt."

" A dress shirt?"  
" Ya for my mom's birthday.."

" Well I better go. Bye Inu." She blowed me a kiss.

I rolled my eyes as she closed the door.

Then waited for the heels to start crackling on the floor again.

Soon they were gone.

" Kagome come out now."

I looked under the couch as she bumped her head against my nose.

I laid on my back and held my nose.

She crawled from under the couch and rushed to get me a toilet paper.

She handed me it.

She mouthed 'sorry'

I nodded.

" Here take these and got change ok?"

She nodded, then took the clothes from the floor and proceeded to the bathroom.

_~Chapter Ends~_

**Me: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while! Don't yell at me!**

**Inuyasha: No one is yelling!**

**Me: You're yelling at me! **

**Kagome: Oh come on guys get along!**

**Inuyasha: How can I get along with her! Shes her!**

**Kagome: Come on. Plwease for me Inu.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome...**

**Kagome: PLease.**

**Inuyasha: Fine what do you...**

**Me: Plays Video Games.**

**Inuyasha: That seem entertaining...**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes and A Reunion

The Half Hearted: Chapter 3/ Mistakes and A Reunion

**Hello everyone! So heres the latest update :) Remember I love reviews and if you guys have any ideas please just message me and I'll see what i can do :)**

**So please ENJOY!**

_~Kagome's POV~_

I began to brush my hair as I looked into the mirrior.

_I wish I could talk._

_I would be able to comunicate with this Inuyasha._

_That girl._

_Miss Kikyo._

_I could tell he is with her._

_Its just he seemed very lonely._

_And his job..._

_He must have something better than everyday risking your life for money._

_Maybe I can help._

_Maybe a promise he'll keep..._

_Just maybe..._

I put on a white tang top, with red jeans, and a leather jacket.

Then I pulled out a tube.

I spun it open.

A stick on the cap, and the tube filled with a substance.

I stread them on my lips.

I looked at myself in the mirror and examined myself.

Then I slipped into shoes and my hand frozen on door.

" Hey Kags are you done yet, we better get going!"

I opened the door.

He leaned on the counter as he looked at his phone.

" Ready?"

I nodded.

" Alright..." He put his phone in his pocket. " Lets..."

He looked at me.

He shook his head.

" Yeah um lets go."

He grabbed his keys and we headed out.

He pulled me to the stands that were setup that day.

He bought alot of clothes that day.

Then it all came crashing down...

It was the middle of the afternoon.

We were eating McDonalds when he got a phone call.

" Ya sure. I'll be there in 30...I'm kinda of busy at the moment."

_I'm busy to him?_

" No not that busy!"

I blushed.

_I kow what he ment!_

" Ya alright.. Bye."

I wrote on the napkin with one of the pens he bought me.

' So it everything alright?'

" Not really. I have to go work tonight." He said as he sipped his soda.

' Can you promise me something?'

" Sure, well depends what is it?"

' Promise me if you get caught that you'll quit and get a real job.'

He coughed.

" Ha! Alright. I promise. And if you don't notice. That was sarcasm. No way I'm quitting my job."

' :O but why?'

" Because, you can't just come into my life and start changing it!"

Silence.

' I understand. Its just i don't get how you can live like this. Risking your life everyday..for money.'

" Kagome..."

' No, its known of my business. If I hadn't gotten kidnapped you would never have met me. And you life would be perfect..'

" Kagome you don't..."

I got up from the table.

I brushed my jeans off and speed walk through the door.

I began to walk through the busy streets.

The sun was setting.

I walked into a small cafe.

It read _Melody Cafe._

I opened the door.

Then I saw a girl with brown hair and pink eye shadow.

" Kagome? Is it you?"

_Sango?_

She squealed and ran up to hug me.

" Oh Kags! How have you been since I left all those years ago? Did you find him?"

I shook my head.

" Its ok Kagome. I'm sure we'll find him."

I nodded.

" So my shifts almost over. Want to come over?"

I nodded.

" Yay! I'm having a guest over. Be right back I'll Kagura ok?"

I nodded.

She left to the back room.

_I wonder if hes looking for me?_

_Doubt it._

_Hes probably working..._

_I just hope hes ok..._

" OK Kags lets go." Sango smiled as she hooked her arm with mine and we walked out together.

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

Damn it Kagome!

I ran through the streets searching for her.

_~10:56~_

" Its almost 11 where could she be?"

I heard shuffling from ahead of me.

I sped up my pace, and heard a scream.

Then that scent...

The scent of cherry blossoms.

" Kagome...!"

I sprinted to a dark alley.

She laid in the arms of a man..

Knocked out..

" Hey bastard let her go!"

" Haha! Oh so her pup came here to save her. Oh how sweet?"

" I said let her go.."

" If you want her! Come and get her!"

I let out a deep growl and my eyes turned red with blue pupils,

purple streaks apeared along my eyes.

I was going to get her back!

_~Chapter End~_


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise

The Half Hearted: Chapter 4/ A Promise

**Hello again. I'm on fire! I've been having some major ideas so heres another chapter :) or at least before the weekends over and school starts again!**

**SO please ENJOY!**

_~Kagome's POV~_

I had rode with Sango to her house.

We talked or wrote to each other for 3 hours.

It was around 11:30 when I decided to get going.

She said she would drive me,

but I declined and walked.

I had passed a book store on my way.

In the window,

a book caught my eye,

_History of The Half Hearted._

A smile appeared on my face.

_This is my chance! To get to know myself more!_

I found my pen and a piece of paper and wrote the address and the name of the place.

I stuffed it in my pocket.

~11:43~

I walked pasted a deep dark alley.

As I walked past,

I felt a shard pain in my lower back.

Then a deep crimson red dripped onto the floor.

I put my hand on the wall as I reached out to for the blade.

I peared into the alley and saw a black figure.

" You shouldn't have left Kagome. This would have never happened."

_Onigumo! Naraku must be near or he is Naraku!_

He stepped closer to me as he whispered.

" I'm going to make you suffer where it hurts the most! That little half breed of yours."

I grunted.

" Haha! Oh yes. I'll skin him right in front of you!" He cackled.

He stabbed me in the spine.

I let out a scream.

My vision went blurry.

I heard my name being called.

_Inuyasha. No get away!_

_I can't let you get hurt!_

" Oh here we go! Oh Kagome stay toon Kagome. You'll miss the show." He laughed.

I whispered, " _Inu...yasha! Nnoo! Ggoo awway!"_

" Kagome?!"

I passed out.

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

This idiot was going to get it!

He set Kagome down near a trash can.

I growled.

He smirked.

I had notice the blood on his hands.

_He...killed her?!_

I roared.

I charged towards him.

I grabbed his arm and tugged.

He was 5 feet away from me.

His arm in my hand.

I smirked as he screamed in pain.

Then I tossed it on the floor.

I began to approach him again when,

a hand shot up to his mouth and a knife sliced his throat.

I let out a growl.

After he laid died on the floor,

then a girl came out with blood on her hands.

I growled as she approached Kagome.

I began to charge to her.

Until a blue light shot out of her hands and Kagome's wounds began to disappeared.

She stood up.

" I hope you know this but, you shouldn't leave her out of your sight."

I growled.

" Right only growling." She approached me.

I backed away.

She put her thumb on my forehead and closed her eyes.

I opened them and I was back to normal.

" Who are you? And why do I have to keep her in sight?"

" Who I am is none of your concern. But Naraku is after her. You can't let him have her."

" Why?"

" I can't tell you. That is for her to say." The girl explained.

I looked back at Kagome.

" Inuyasha. There will be challenges ahead. But now you must stay by her side. You Understand?"

" Ya. I understand."

She began to walk into the darkness.

" Where ya going?"

" Back to my time." She then ran up a building and hopped on the roof to roof.

_Time? Who the hell was that?_

I lifted Kagome into my arms.

Her eyes began to flutter open.

She looked at me,

and smiled.

" Inu...yash...a." A tear fell from her eye.

I nodded.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smiled.

" Kagome. I'm so glad you're ok." As I wrapped my arms around her.

Then she grabbed my hand and began to drag me home.

I unlocked the door.

We sat on the couch watching Law in Order: SVU.

" Um Kagome."

She turned to me.

" I promise. I promise if I get caught that I'll quit and get a real job."

Then in as flash as lightning,

she hugged me.

I smiled.

She looked at me.

Then she pecked my cheek.

Then laid her head on my chest.

" Th...hank...you." She whispered.

I pet her head.

Then I remember.

" Kagome!"

I felt her tense up.

" Where were you for 3 hours!"

She looked at me.

" Wit o..ld frrriend."

I hugged her.

" Don't leave without me alright?" I closed my eyes. " You had me worried sick."

" Sorrrrrry."

" Come on. Time to sleep. We have some new words to learn tomorrow." I smiled.

She looked at me with a warm smile.

She hopped from the couch and got ready for bed.

_This girl had only been with me for one day,_

_and she had a huge inpact on my life._

_She might be my second chance._

_Don't ruin this Inuyasha,_

_Don't ruin her Inuyasha,_

_Don't ruin this..._

_~Chapter End~_

**Me: ok heres another chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Aw come on I had that bastard!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha you're gunna break it.**

**Beep beep.**

**Inuyasha: What was that noise?**

**Me: It means the controllers dead and neeeds to be charged.**

**Takes control and charges it**

**Inuyasha: How long does it take?**

**Kagome: Maybe an hour.**

**Inuyasha: :(**

**Me : I'll be updating soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Trap!

The Half Hearted: Chapter 5/ A Trap!

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in what it seems months but, here we are another chapter! I've been busy with dumb school and everything so...ya here you go!:**

_Kagome's POV~_

I stretched and walked over to the bathroom.

Today I promised myself,

after many months,

that I would introduce Inuyasha to Sango, Miroku and the group.

I just hope this goes well!

" INUYASHA GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" I yelled.

I heard him groan.

" Why!" He yelled.

" Because, you promised that you would meet my best friends." I pouted.

He got up and walked to the frame of the door.

" Its 9 in the morning. You act as if you're going to school." He scoffed.

" Its 9! Shit! We're gunna be late!" I screamed and ran into the closet and picked out my clothes.

He walked calmly as he got the clothes from the following day.

I walked back out and saw what he wore.

" You're wearing those again!"

" Ya. Its still clean." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

" Nope you are not wear those for the fourth time in a row!" I said as I walked to his closet and pulled out a red t-shirt and black jeans. " Here wear these."

" Fine..." He gave up and walked to the bathroom.

He walked out.

He looked cute.

No not just his puppy ears.

Him,

Entirely him.

I paused.

_Kags you're staring! Stop that!_

I blinked and went to the bathroom.

I came out my hair combed,

light lip gloss,

and a purple purse Sango gave me.

" Ready?" I said.

I found Inuyasha in the kitchen sniffing around for food.

" Wheres all the food?" He pouted.

" We're eating there Inuyasha." I laughed.

He winced.  
" You can get ramen." I smiled.

He smiled brightly.

He grabbed his car keys and we proceeded to his car.

I turned on the car stereo,

Titanium by David Guetta played.

I bobbed my head.

" I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose, far away, far away..." I sang.

" Your singing is beautiful Kaggie." Inuyasha smiled.

I blushed, " Thank you Inu...oh yasha." I laughed.

He laughed.

We approached the cafe and looked Sango and everyone.

Then Inuyasha said, " Hey all of my friends are here."

" Really wear?"

" There at that table."

He pointed to the table where Sango sat.

" It is the girl with a ponytail?"

" Ya her name is..."

" Sango."

" Ya. How do you know her?"

" She was the one we were suppose to meet here!"

" Oh well. At least we won't have to get to know each other. Cause we already know each other." He laughed.

" Still. Come on. Lets go sit."

He nodded. " Hey guys." Inuyasha greeted.

" Inuyasha! Long time no see right." Sango exclaimed.

" Ya too long guys."

" Wait Kagome. Is this the guy thats we were suppose to meet?" Ayame asked.

" Yup."

" Aw come on Kaggie. You can do better that this mutt." Koga chuckled.

Inuyasha growled.

" Brother.." Sesshomaru's cool voice said.

" Sesshomaru..."

Silence.

" Anyway! We're all here now lets order! I'm hungry." Rin exclaimed.

We began to order.

Of course Inuyasha got his ramen, at 9:30 in the morning.

Sango, Rin, Ayame, and I got pancakes with the exception of coffee and milk.

Koga ended up getting hot chocolate and Miroku got some green tea.

" SO...Kaggie. How do you kow this piece of crap?" Koga asked.

" He um saved me from my uncle."

" Oh really. Our Inuyasha is a hero of a beautiful young women." Miroku smirked.

Kagome blushed.

Sango hit him over the head with her empty coffee mug.

" I still love you my dear Sango." He whispered.

" Anyway. Have any of you guys seen a girl, boy or a white dog and a black dog?" Kagome asked.

" I have actually. I was walking home from working and I saw a white dog and a black one." Ayame said. " When I followed them into a alley, they were gone!"

" I wonder what that could mean?" Seasshomaru asked.

" I don't know but we better find out. This can't just be for no reason." Sango said.

" Maybe there trying to tell us something." Rin mumbled with pancakes in her mouth.

" Now enough talk about dogs and kids. Its almost my birthday!" Sango exclaimed.

" Right! So you're going to have a big party right?" Inuyasha asked.

" Well two of them. My foster parents are making me have a tea party sort of thing so the kids can learn manners. Then around midnight, i'm going to have an awesome party at the convention center!"

" Cool!" Rin exclaimed.

" And you're all my V.I.P's!"

" Guys, you know what we should do?" Rin asked.

" Go to the beach before summer ends?" Ayame suggested.

" YES!"

" What do you guys think?" Koga said.

" Sure. I can go for some beach." Miroku smiled.

Everyone nodded.

" We can go to the beach on Friday." Kagome smiled.

" I'm free." Inuyasha said.

" Ok so its a date." Ayame said.

' _ring, ring rin...'_

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

I answered my cell phone,

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Yasha, its Hiten. Naraku needs you and Koga to do a big deal today."_

" _Um sure, what time?"_

" _Like now."_

" _Buts its barely 10:30."_

" _Then don't keep him waiting."_

" _Fine be there in 10." _

I hung up.

Everyone looked at me.

" Hey guys. Koga and I need to go."

Koga stood up.

" Kagome just stay at Sango's until I come back."

She nodded.

I turned around as I began to walk,

I felt arms around my waist.

_Kagome..._

I turned around and hugged her.

" Don't do anything stupid." She pouted.

" I'll try not to, Mom." I laughed.

I walked out and started the car.

We drove to the sight.

Turns out it was a trap.

Cops surrounded the alleyways.

Koga escaped in time but, I was taken under arrest.

_Fucking Koga. Better not make a move on Kags._

The trial went on,

some how,

I was found not guilty,

but they didn't left out until my bail was posted.

_~ 3 Hours later~_

" Hey you're free togo man." The officer said.

" Really?"

" Ya."

" By who?"

" This nice really cute girl. Girlfriend of yours maybe."

_Girlfriend?_

_Wait,_

_Kags bailed me out?!_

~_Chapter End~_

_**Me: So that was the chapter! I will try and update once a week. With stupid school and homework! :[**_

_**Inuyasha: What school and homework?**_

_**Kagome: School is the place I go to when I come back home.**_

_**Sango: And homewrok?**_

_**Me: Something you hope, you will never witness!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Please

The Half Hearted: Chapter 6/ Please...

**Here we are again! After all of my studying for my social studies test if over! I am going to get my results soon! So to celebrate me actually studying!**

**SO here you go my readers! :D**

_~ Inuyasha's POV~_

_Kagome bailed me out! _

_With what money!_

_I had all of it!_

I walked down the grey endless hallway until we reached the corner.

As they took off the hand cuffs I began to walk.

_Wheres Kaggie?_

I opened the door.

A sudden rush of cold air hit my face.

When the door closed,

I felt hands punching my chest.

_The hell!_

" You fucking idiot!" Kagome yelled as she punched his chest.

Tears streamed down her face.

I wrapped my arms around her.

" You fucking idiot!" She whispered.

" I know, I know I'm an idiot." I laughed.

" It isn't funny! You had me worried sick!" She sniffled.

" I thought I told you to wait at Sango til I got back."

" Oh ya wait for 3 years at Sango's place." She scoffed.

" Come on Kaggie lets go home." We walked side by side

to my car.

I spotted her hand swinging at her side.

I wanted to grab it and carry her to the car and...

_Whoo! Whoo!_

_What am I thinking!_

_Kagomes my friend right! _

_Nothing else!_

_I'll ruin her if we got further._

_I just hope my restraint stays in check..._

_~Kagome's POV~_

We arrived at home.

_Home?_

_Is this what Home is?_

_Or is it someone not a place?_

We entered the small apartment.

I sat on the couch.

_Please don't ask about the money,_

_PLEASE DO NOT ASK ABOUT THE MONEY!_

He sat next to me.

Silence,

" SO um, tomorrow morning I'll call Hiten and tell him I want to quit." Inuyasha said.

" Are you serious?" I asked with a smile.

" Well ya. I promised didn't I?"

" Ya but, I don't want you to feel compeled to quit your job for me because I asked."

Silence hung above the room once again.

" Kags I've been meaning to tell you something.."

" Yes?"

" I um really like..."

I nodded.

He shook his head.

" I would really like to know where you got the money to bail me out."

_Oh thats what you...were gunna say._

" NO where. Just had it."

" But you don't even work."

" ..."

" Kags tell me the truth!"

I shook my head.

" KAGS!"

" Fine! I stole money from you happy!" She yelled.

" Why?"

" Because, I knew this would happen sooner or later, so I got your money for when it did happen."

" OH Kags. You got me worried for nothing." Inuyasha pulled me in for an embrace.

We separared and he stared into my eyes.

He held my chin.

He got closer and closer.

A few inches away from my lips.

" Kagome we..." I closed the distance between us.

He responded urgently.

I put my hand on his head.

After a few minutes I separated.

He rested his forehead on mine.

" Kagome, we can't. No matter how much we want to. I can't let you get involved." Inuyasha said as he stood.

" Its a little too late for that. I was involved when you saved me." I said.

I walked to room.

I set up the bed.

As i made my way into the bathroom and saw Inuyasha curled up on the couch.

_I swear our friendship or what ever this is, is screwed up._

_We're like an old married couple. :\_

I began to drag him on to the made bed and covered him.

I took a cover and a pillow.

I had some trouble sleeping,

without that his heart thudding in my ear.

After tossing and turning,

I had finally fallen asleep.

I wonder what the next morning would bring.

What would Inuyasha say about their kiss?

I had no idea.

I just had to wait and see.

_~Chapter End~_

**Me: Yay! Another Chapter Finny!**

**Miroku: So this homework...**

**Sango: It kills you?**

**Inuyasha: What!**

**Inuyasha takes out sword.**

**Kagome: How does homework kill you?**

**Me: Well paper is made out of trees, homework is made from paper, trees give us oxygen, and with less trees it takes away oxygen, so homework kills us.**

**Kagome: I guess that makes since?**

**Me: See we're all having a good time :) I'll be updating soon! Stay toon!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Stupid Request

The Half Hearted: Chapter 7/ My Stupid Request

**Hello again people! :D I have updated again, as you can read! Oh ya n I keep forget! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! I guess. So! Here we are! Drum Roll Please! ( DRUM ROLL ) :**

_~Kagome's POV~ _

I woke as the sunlight shined through the screen door.

I rubbed my eyes and remembered,

_Laundry Day._

I got up lazily and headed for the closet.

I took out a red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and my black converse.

I combed out my hair and washed my face.

I began to organize the clothes.

_I'm weird like that, ok?_

I found 3 pieces of lint, a key ring and a discolored blue note..

I unfolded the note.

_The Shikon Library,_

_10168 4th street._

_Book: The History of The Half hearted._

Oh!

I remember that book store.

I completly forgot. Good thing I found this note and was able to read it.

I stuffed it in my pocket and put the clothes in the basket.

I looked back at Inuyasha who was sound asleep.

I went to the kitchen and found a pen and paper.

I placed it on the fridge with a magnet.

I opened and closed the door.

I walked outside and walked across the street.

I set the basket on top and piled in the clothes.

As a sock fell i bumped into someone trying to get it.

" Ow." I said as I rubbed my head.

" Sorry." Said a boy with brown hair.

" NO, its my fault." Kagome laughed.

" No, its ok honest." The boy laughed.

" Whats your name?"

" Hojo, and yours?"

" Kagome, nice to meet you." She smiled as she put in the sock.

" So, since I bumped you, why don't you let me take you out tonight?" Hojo asked.

_Ugh Inuyasha and I were going to meet Sango and Miroku later!_

" I'm sorry, I can't I'm going out with friends this afternoon maybe you can join us." She smiled.

" That would be great!"

" Great! Meet us at this address tonight ok?"

" Alright, I'll be there." Hojo smiled.

Then the dryer beeped.

I took out the clothes and placed them in the basket.

" Bye Hojo. See ya later."

" Bye Kagome." He said cheerfully.

I exited the building.

I wandered the streets as I found the address of the book store.

I entered and an old women spotted me.

" Good Morning, Welcome. Please tell me when you're ready." She smiled.

" Yes, actually i was looking for a book, called The History of The Half Hearted." I said.

" Oh yes, let me go get it in the back."

The old women then walked into the back room.

She returned with the book in her hands.

" Thank you." Kagome said.

" Oh no problem Dear. Just be careful you hear." The lady said.

" Why might I ask?"

" You are of the Half Hearted no?" She whispered.

" I am." I whsipered as well.

" Yes, Naraku will be after you Dear. Do be careful."

" Yes. thank you. I figured as much. yes um thanks again um..."

" Lady Kaede... and you dear.."

" I am Kagome. Nice to meet you."

I payed her, but she said it wasn't neccessary!

I insisted on coming up with some sort of payment but she refused.

When I finally told her I had to pay someway,

She said that as payment to her, I had to let her grandchild protect me.

Kaede couldn't find her but, I agreed to the terms.

" Well you have a good day now Kagome." She said with a smile.

" I will. And you as well Kaede!" I said as I closed the door behind me.

I began to walk back to the small apartment.

I opened the door and set everything on the couch.

I sat on the ground for a while as I flipped through the book.

As i read a paragraph I felt breathing down my neck.

I turned and I hit my head.

" OW!" i SAID.

" GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL!"

" Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?!"

" I wanted to know what you were reading." He said.  
" Well, you can't its mine. And you can't read it!" I pouted.

" Its a porn book isn't it." He smirked.

I twitched.

I picked up the book and threw it at his head.

" WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DO YOU THINK I READ YOU PERVERTED FUCK!" I GROWLED.

" I was just checking! Kami! Go murderer on me why don't ya."

" Just don't jump to conclusions ok?" I said.

" Ya fine. So are we still up for tonight with Miroku and Sango?"

" Ya."

_Oh shit I forgot about Hojo!_

" Alright."

" Um Can I bring a friend?" I asked.

" Um I guess. But the rest of the gang can't come."

" Oh I know its just that...I made a new friend and I said he could come tonight."

" New Friend...He...Tonight!" Inuyasaha twitched.

" ya, his names Hojo...and he.."

" DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HIM AGAIN KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

" But why?"

" Because, hes an asshole who is just looking for a piece of ass."

" Maybe you're thinking of another Hojo."

" Nope. I only know 1 Hojo. Kags don't do this."

" Inuyasha can I at least give him a chance?"

" No, I don't want you getting hurt."

" Please just one date." I begged.

" Kags..." He sighed. " Fine...just one and thats it!' He said.

" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He hugged back.

I gasped. " AH! What am I going to wear!" I let go and ran to my closet..

I picked out something.

As I made my way to the bathroom,

I saw Inuyasha's back on the wall looking at the screen of his phone.

His faced saddened.

_What have I done!_

_~Chapter End~_

**Me: OK and thats the chapter! ^.^**

**Inuyasha: Geez I'm such a softy. Gross.**

**Kagome: I don't know. I like softy Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Did I say gross? I ment pleasent.**

**Miroku: Well this Inuyasha is alot nicer.**

**Sango: Ya.**

**Inuyasha: Hey!**

**Me: anyway I'll be updating soon again so bye for know! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8: My Silver and Black Saviors

The Half Hearted: Chapter 8/ My Silver and Black Saviors.

~Kagome's POV~

A silent car ride anyone?

Well I sure as hell got one!

When we drove to the restraunt it was the most awkwardest shit ever!

Everytime i started a conversation,

he answered in 3 words!

I looked ahead of the path.

It sort of began to rain.

We parked in the parking lot.

Then there sat Hojo.

I'm so nervous!

I looked on my left and saw Inuyasha's expresion.

Betrayal, hurt, jealousy...

Crap, I shouldn't have asked Inuyasha for this!

We walked up to our table.

" Hey Hojo." I said.

" HI. Wow Kagome you look great!" He exclaimed.

I blushed.

A soft growl came from behind me.

_Inuyasha..._

Then Sango and Miroku came through the door.

" Hey guys...!" Sango began to say as she spotted Hojo.

" Oh whos this?" Miroku asked.

" Um guys this is Hojo." I smiled.

" Oh well hi Hojo." Sango smiled.

They both sat.

Barely anyone spoke...

Until the grand father clock rang out as it struck 10.

" We better get going." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

" Ya. Kagome we'll take our leave. See ya later Kags." Sango smiled.

" Take it easy. Go home right after this Kags." Miroku said.

I nodded.

_They're leaving me alone..._

_Traitors!_

_I don't want to be alone with Hojo!_

Soon the 3 left.

I turned to Hojo who checked his phone and smiled.

_Something seems fishy. -_-_

" Hey lets go to my place." Hojo exclaimed.

" Alright..." I said.

We got up and we walked out of the restraunt.

We walked across the street to some dirty apartments.

We walked to a wooden door.

He got out his keys with a smirk.

He opened the door and pushed me in.

The pitch black room, with red eyes glowing from all corners.

Then a heard a small wince at my feet.

I looked down and saw 2 puppies.

A silver one and a black one.

The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall.

I struggled.

I looked straight and saw Hojo's face.

" Haha. You're so beautiful and pure. But in a few seconds you're about to be just beautiful." He smirked. " So your little plan to go back to your time can be ruined!" He laughed.

He pressed himself against me.

" Get the fuck...away!" I screamed.

He laughed.

" Bark, Bark!" The silver pup barked.

" Stupid dog!" He yelled as he kicked it.

The dog winced.

The black one growled and began to bite his leg.

Hojo turned around and kicked the dog as well.

" Fucking dogs!" He said as he stood over them.

" Look asshole, you better leave the girl alone!" The silver dog spoke.

" Who said that?!" Hojo paniced.

" Why, I did. The stupid dog!" The silver dog tranformed into a 13 year old girl dressed in a gray and black uniform.

" And I'm the, Fucking dog." The black dog said as it tranformed into a 13 year old boy in the same uniform.

Hojo stood paralized for a moment.

" Haha, 2 little kids are going to beat me up." He held up his fists. " Bring it!"

The Children laughed.

" Oh so a fist fight. Well alright." The boy said.

The boy clenched his fists and changed at Hojo.

The girl came up to me and grabbed my hand.

" Hi Kagome. We better get out of here." She smiled.

" Um...Ok." I said.

We began to walk to the door until,..

" Hey dude, come on. I know you can finish him now." She smirked.

One more punch and Hojo laid on the couch knocked out.

" Comin." He jogged back to us.

" Kagome. We have to transform back. We'll take you home ok." The boy said.

I nodded.

" Kilala. Come on." The girl said.

Then a little cat came out of the shadows.

The girl picked her up.

" Here. Give her to Sango for her birthday ok?"

I nodded.

Then Kilala tranformed into a giant cat.

The kids got on her.

" Come on. Lets take you home before Inuyasha gets worried." The boy said.

" Alright." I said.

I opened the door and Kilala walked outside.

I sat on her back and she took off into the night sky.

This was the second time I had been in the sky.

A smile grew on my face.

_The first time I was up was when,_

_Inuyasha saved me._

_He helped me when he really doesn't seem the type to help anyone._

_But why?_

_Why would he help a girl?_

_He didn't even know me!_

Soon after we landed in front of the apartment.

I climbed off Kilala's back.

" Thank you so much for saving..." I began to say until I saw they had turned back into dogs and a cat.

I crouched down.

" Thank you so much." I said as I pet them.

I picked them up.

" You are staying here whether Inuyasha likes it or not."

Then I thought.

I put them into my giant purse.

" But we still shouldn't tell him." I laughed.

I knocked on the door.

The door opened.

Nobody stood.

I walked in I was in complete darkness.

_Please not again!_

I was pinned agained the wall.

my purse landed with a thud then all of the animals fled.

" AH! What the...:

" What game are you playing at?!" Inuyasha's eyes glowed red.

" Inuyasha...!"

~ Chapter End~

Me: Yay! I finished it! Sorry I haven't updated lately. Damn Homework! :(

Inuyasha: Finally? Geez I thought you would be finished by now!

Me: -_- I don't need your shit Yasha!

Inuyasha: Gr! Look I don't have to take this from a kid!

Kagome: Inuyasha just drop it damn it! You know she doesn't like being called a kid!

Inuyasha: Oh what is she gunna do? Punch me with her little fists?

Kagome: Just wait...

Inuyasha: Gulp..!


	9. Chapter 9: Clearing the Path

The Half Hearted: Chapter 9/ Clearing the Path

~Kagome's POV~

" Inuyasha, what are you.."

" AM I SOME KIND OF GAME TO YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled.

" I don't even know what you're talking about!"

" You come home smelling like another man..." He whispered.

" Is that what.."

" WHY IS HIS SCENT ALL OVER YOU!"

" You want to know why! Because he tried to rape me! But I got away!" I yelled.

" He tried to..."

" Yes he did! I can't believe I would just hand myself over to him!"

" I'm sorry..."

" YOU'RE RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY!"

" DAMN IT KAGS I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

I stayed quiet for a moment.

_This all started because I asked to go on the date._

" Inuyasha...I'm sorry I asked to go on the date."

" Wait what!"

" You heard me! I said I'm sorry."

" Kags did you...even want to go on that date?"

" Not really..."

" Then why did you... wait then why did you? Is it because when I.."

" Oh no! No No no no no! It wasn't cause you...ya."

" Then why did you go on the date!"

" Because, I thought he was someone..." I whispered.

" Who?"

" Just someone. It isn't important."

" Of course its important. If there is another guy then..:

" Well I don't even know who it is."

" Wait what!"

" Crap..." I whispered to myself hoping he won't hear it.

" Whats going on!" he said.

_I have to tell him sooner or later._

_Its been 11 months since I've lived here._

" This might as well come out know."

" ?"

" I'm apart of the Half Hearted.."

" And that is..."

" You know when people say, 'I found my other half'?"

He nodded.

" Well, I have to actually find my other half."

" So what you're saying is. You have half of a heart?"

I nodded.

" So, you have and a person share the same life?"

" If you put it that way ya."

" Do you know who might be?"

" Well, I got some ideas but.."

" Oh so what happens when you find that person?"

" I don't know. Well theres more of me. Actually all of your friends."

" Wait all of my friends are apart of this group, and there all paired with each other."

" Ya. How did you know?"

" I kind of saw it coming." He smirked.

" Haha. So ya.." I laughed.

" Its getting late. We should go to bed." He blushed,

I looked and saw the postion we were in.

He still over me.

My hand on his chest.

" Yeah we should." He stood up in a flash.

I got up and began to dress into my .

He had changed as well.

He laid in the bed.

I pulled the covers over me.

He pulled me to his chest.

I laid my head on him.

His heart beating with each breath he took.

_Maybe he is the other half._

_What am I scaried of to find out?_

_Nothing thats what!_

_But what if its too much for him._

_To know he is half a person._

_To know he not truely whole._

_I just hope. _

_I don't lose this boy in the process._

~ Chapter End~


	10. Chapter 10: We Have To Make This Work!

The Half Hearted: Chapter 10/ We Have To Make This Work!

Hello Readers! I have updated again! I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and I keep forgetting to say but, I do not own anything! Well except the plot and my O.c's but thats it! If I owned Inuyasha, they would still be on their adventures! (^u^) Plus I love to get reviews, favorites and follows!

~Kagome's POV~

I woke up early as my alarm clock rang.

I slipped on my slippers and shuffled to window.

I uncovered the window and saw dark clouds blocking the sunlight.

_Oh great a gloomy day!_

_Why when I'm suppose to have fun!_

I jumped onto the bed.

" Yasha, come on! Its time or we won't be able to be on time!" I whispered as I shook him.

" Whef him is bit?" He mumbled.

" What?" I said simply.

" What time is it?" He asked again.

" Oh um 8:30."

" Oh come on!"

" Inuyasha, we have toget there early so we can go make other plans with the gang." I pouted.

" Come on Kags, just come back to sleep. You're worrying about nothing." He smiled as he patted the spot on his left side.

" Fine, but if we are late...!"

" We won't be!"

I sighed, took off my slippers, and went back under the cover and spell of sleep.

" _Look Yasha, if you don't fix this, everyone will die because of you!" The girl with silver hair yelled._

" _Theres nothing to fix! And I did nothing. We can survive without Kagome." He scoffed._

" _No we can't! She is the key to getting out of here! Now give the shikon jewel back to me, and we can go save Kagome!"_

" _NO! Its mine! And I will use it to make myself stronger!"_

_Slap!_

_Inuyasha gasped._

" _Miiiiii...Miroku?"_

" _Inuyasha, you selfish ass. You thought Kagome cheated on you. How could she! Your her..."_

" KAGOME! WAKE UP LOOK! I FOUND 3 ANIMALS IN THE HOUSE BUT ITS OK. I DISPOSED OF THEM." He said as he smiled proudly.

My eyes widened.

" YOU KILLED MY PETS! YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the bed.

" What! Why would I kill my own kind?" He said. " I put them on the porch."

I pushed him aside and opened the glass door.

There laid the silver haired girl, the black haired boy and the small cat.

Inuyasha came a few seconds later and gave a confused look.

" Do they look like dogs." I said as I opened the door.

Then a cold breeze blew.

_Its so cold! Why is it so cold! _

I picked up the small cat and placed it on the couch.

When I turned back.

Inuyasha placed the kids on the chairs.

" They were animals this morning." He said as he scratched his head.

" I'll go get blankets. I bet they're freezing." I said as I left to get blankets.

I held 3 large yellow, blue, and white blankets as I stepped into the room.

My mouth dropped open.

The cover dropped.

My eyes widened.

" What the hell did I tell you, you idiot! I said never to leave her alone! And look what you do!" The girl exclaimed as she was poking Inuyasha's chest with her index finger.

Inuyasha confused.

" Haha, Kat calm down. I'm sure he was just pissed that she dumped him for a nerd who tryed to rape her." The boy said as he pulled her arm.

" What the... Who the hell are you! And why are you yelling at me!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at the girl.

" You don't remember me?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

" I am the girl who killed Onigumo, healed Kagome, and turned you back to normal."

" Oh shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

" And then you broke your promise and could have ruined the whole mission if something happened to her!" The girl said as she pointed at me.

" What the fuck are you talking about!" Inuyasha yelled.

" So, if I get hurt. The mission begins to fail?" I asked.

The girl turned to me and nodded.

" Especially if you get rape." The boy said.

The girl rolled her eyes.

" Wait so...what?"

" Did you tell him yet?" The girl asked.

I nodded.

She turned back to Inuyasha.

" Anyway. If Kagome gets hurt or dies, we die as well."

" But why? Its just her." Inuyasha said in a paniced tone.

" Because, she must be complete for most of us to advance to the next universe."

" Um universe?"

" This isn't your original universe. Your original universe was ruined because of Naraku."

" I don't..."

" And you're not going to until you get your memories back."

Inuyasha just sighed and let the whole thing go.

We sat in quiet for a while.

Then a knock came at the door.

Inuyasha stood up and answered it.

" Hello Bebe." A female voice said.

Then arms came around Inuyasha's neck.

" Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

_Oh god!_

I stumbled to the ground and hid under the couch.

" Guys hide." I whispered to the boy and girl.

Then the cat and black dog laid down at my side.

The girl turned into her dog self and sat on the couch.

_What is she doing!_

_Kikyos going to eat her or whatever witches do!_

Then she stuck her head under the couch and said.

" I thought you admired Lady Kikyo?" She asked.

" I did but, one day Sango told me about her and said she made Inuyasha suffer." I said in a low voice.

She nodded and pulled her head back.

Kikyo's heels began to stomp onto the ground.

" So Inu. I'm going to be straight forward with you. You seem frustrated." She smirked.

" Um, not really." Inuyasha chuckled.

" Bullshit." She pounced on him.

_Frustrated?_

_Frustrated about what!_

They landed on the couch.

Kikyo on top of him.

Inuyasha with panic filled in his eyes.

" Come on Inu." She pouted.

" Kikyo get off of me!" He said as he struggled to get her off.

Then a small bark was heard.

Their heads turned.

" Oh you got a dog?" Kikyo awed as she got up and picked up the dog.

" Um ya. I did." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kikyo.

" Shes so cute! She reminds me of me if I was a dog."

The dogs began to bark.

" And I just love her ears! There so adorable!" Kikyo squealed as she began to tug on them.

" But they sure don't go wiht her white fur. Black dog ears and white fur. Such a shame. She isn't complete." Kikyo smirked.

" Kikyo just give her..."

" This is just sad. She isn't complete. SO this adorable face..." Kikyo lifted the dogs snout.

" Nothing." Kikyo laughed.

Then the dog growled and bit her.

" Ow! You fucking dog! Inu you must put that dog down! For me Inu." She smiled.

Inuyasha looked back at the dog. He laughed. " Not a chance."

Kikyo pouted and stormed out the door.

He bent down near the dog. " You're not as bad as I thought you were." Inuyasha smiled.

The girl tranformed and smiled.

" Hey Kei! Come on. We better get going." She said.

" Coming Kat." The boy said as he got out from under the couch and tranformed.

" Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she poked her head from the couch.

" Well, we have to go get our other uniforms. These won't last many tranformations." Kei said as they approached the door.

" Oh right um I'm Keiden." He said with a wide smile.

" And I am Kat." She smirked,

" Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled.

" Oh and we'll be back around tomorrow." Kei smiled as they closed the door.

Silence...

" Well, um what a day this was right?" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head.

" Inuyasha, when Kikyo said frustrated, what did she mean by that?" I asked.

He sighed. " Its nothing. Really. You won't understand since..."

" Since what?" I said as I began to walk towards him.

" Not another step!" He yelled.

" Inuyasha..." I said as I touched his shoulder.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall once again.

" Look, having a girl living with me is more frustrating knowing you can't be mine!" His eyes began to turn red.

" SO stop trying to do something! I will not be your toy!" He growled. " Or I might just make a stupid mistake and we're stuck in his universe forever."

The purple streaks on his face appeared.

His pupils turned a deep blue.

" Inuyasha. You think its not hard for me. Not being able to do anything because, I have no idea who I belong to." I looked at the ground.

He left out a low growl as he put his head in my hair.

" But, everyday it just seems more meaningless. Looking for someone who might not be alive." Tears swelled up in my eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes began to turn back to the red.

His nails began to shrink.

The purple streaks disappeared.

" Kagome..." He whispered.

" So, I don't care if the man is even out there or not." The tears in my eyes fell to the creme colored carpet. I faced him as my tears streamed down to my chin.

" Inuyasha, I want you.." I whispered.

He crushed his lips on mine.

We closed our eyes.

He held my hips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Is this what he feels for me?_

_Is he putting his feelings into this?_

_Passion?_

_He had been keeping his all inside for the longest._

_And so have I._

_What if,_

_All I had been looking for was Inuyasha?_

_What if the final piece of my puzzle was in the shape of him?_

I broke the kiss, and rested my forehead on his.

" I've wanted to do that for the longest." He laughed.

" Inuyasha, we can't continue like this." I said.

" What do we do then?"

I sighed.

" We make this work. Us work."

" I love that plan." He said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed.

" Wait you're not planing to..."

He got under the covers.

" Well, not until we get back to our universe. If this was our universe, hell ya but, I'll wait for you. Even if we go through millions of universes." He smiled as we laid face to face.

I rested my forehead on his.

" I hope we get back to our universe very soon." I smiled.

" I do too Kaggie. I do too." He said as he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

_Please let this work._

_I care too much about this man._

_He is the one who saved me from my terrible fate._

_My hero... Inuyasha Taisho._

~ Chapter End~


	11. Chapter 11: To Be Only A Dream

The Half Hearted

Chapter 11: To Be Only A Dream...

**Hello Everyone! I AM SO SORRY! :( I know I had not updated in almost a year. But my computer had some really bad problems and ever since that happened, I began raising money to get a new one. AND HERE WE ARE! Oh and plus, I am going back on all the chapters and editing them, nothing major, just made them a little longer I guess and so they make since!**

**SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_Silence..._

_Pure Silence was all you heard if you were in **her **position..._

Her hands and legs shackled with tight,rusted, metal chains to a white lit wall.

Her head hung with her dark hair over her face.

Her entire body covered in tiny holes that had seemed to holes from a needle.

Kagome's eyes finally open...

She lifted her head to see she was no longer in the nice,comfortable bed she slept in.

She looked at her arms and legs to see tiny holes.

" What the hell happened to me?" She asked.

" So, you finally woke up from your dream..."

She pulled her attention to the large, now opened, silver, bolted door.

Loud footsteps echoed as the hooded dark figure approached and leaned on the door frame.

" Oh and just so you know right now is the best time to ask all your questions." The figure gave a toothy grin.

" Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked. " I hadn't fallen asleep since last night."

" Oh right, you still do not know why you are here..."

" What the hell is going on?!" Kagome questioned the mysterious figure.

"The night you got back from Hojo's never happened." The figure said as it stepped forward next to the tray of needles and fluids.

"Hojo had drugged you when he walked home with you to his home."

" What, no way! But when did he..." Kagome's word died on her lips..

" He did it when he has shoved you into the apartment complex." said the figure with a saddened look.

"But...but..." She said with a saddened look.

" He placed nicotine patches on you. My guess was more than 2." The figure hypothesized.

" Then what of Inuyasha? Is he alright?"

" Yes, he is the same as you left him, for the most part..."

"But?" She pressed.

A few moments pasted as the tension grew heavier with each breath...

" Neither you nor him will remember your feelings towards each other...I'm sorry..."

A piercing silence filled the air, then after what seemed like forever,

It was broken...

" No...no!" She clenched her fist. " You're telling me that everything he and I felt was nothing, but an illusion?"

She began to bang the back of her head against the wall.

" Yes, but it is reversible..." Said the figure in a calmed tone.

" How do I reverse this!?"

" There will be some consequences.."

" How do you reverse it!?" Kagome repeated.

The figure sighed, " After you have made him fall in love with you...you're heart...will stop."

Kagome paused for a second.

"Then how will I proceed into the next story line then?" Kagome asked.

" I've only got one word for you..." The figure paused for a moment. " Timing.."

" Wait, but you never explained to me the full version of why I am shackled like this." Kagome remembered."

The figure tapped the needle and approached the lit wall.

" I brought you here, to simply start over the day Hojo had asked you out. So now you know the chooses that have to be made, in order to succeed and if that day had continued all the way to the end, how you dreamed it, we would all be done for!"The figure explained.

" So, you're saying all this, because, in my dream, I messed up big time and you gave me kind of an extra life?"

" Well, when you put it like that...kind of."

" Plus why are you helping me? Why do you want us to suceed?"

" Well, because in the end, I get the satisfaction of being apart of Naraku getting beaten to a pulp."the figure smirked and picked up a white needle that contained a purple substance.

" Thats it. This is all you wanted to do, for your own personal gain!?" She leaned back on the wall with a look of disapproval on her face.

" Not quite. You get to as well, but that is not the point. The point is, we advance through the two more stories we have and we when we are finished...we can all finally live in peace." The figure smiled.

" Oh and what are all these holes?" She asked.

" During your sleep, Hojo had given your body to Naraku and experimented on it. Just as if you had never escaped. Don't worry, it will all heal when I 'unpause' the actual time line."

Kagome nodded, " Will I remember this at all?"

" Not at all." The figure chuckled, " But you might some remember faces."

Then a loud crash came from the door the figure had came.

" Crap! Look we don't have much time, I need to give you this so you can wake up or we will forever stay in here." The figure panicked as it aimed the needle above her wrist.

"I see..." Kagome smiled. " Thank you for everything you're doing for us."

" I don't need a thank you..but thanks anyway."

The figure smiled as it injected the substance into her blood stream.

Then swoosh of air came and knocked down the dark hood.

The figure's long silver hair stretched down to the back of her knees, with big brown eyes, raven colored dog ears and a wide smile as a small fang popped out of the corner of her mouth.

Kagome smiled at the young girl as she left a quick jolt of pain then faded away in a split second.

A few seconds later, hundreds demons came crashing into the room, glaring at them.

" You have got to be kidding me." Said the white haired girl.

The girl then ran towards a large wooden box.

She grabbed a silver metaled sword with a blue glowing hilt.

The girl swung it as it rang and charged at the wave of demons.

Kagome had begun losing her vision.

" Ahhh! No! I have to help! NO! No..."

Her eyes lids grew heavy as she fell deep into whatever the substance was doing to her.

" Ahhh!" Kagome awoke on the beige carpeted floor of Inuyasha's apartment.

She looked over the small coffee table and saw the red light flashing.

3:45 a.m...

She thought to herself for a second trying to remember the 'dream' she had just had.

She gasped, " Thats how I'll pass the time!" She exclaimed as she quickly covered her mouth to supress the noise.

Kagome snuck over towards Inuyasha's bedroom and opened the door with a small 'creek'

She crawled on her hands and knees to find her red jeans.

After she found them she searched in the front, right pocket and found the address.

_The Shikon Library,_

_10168 4th street._

_Book: The History of The Half Hearted_

_She got up and slowly tip toed back to the living room, smiling at the paper._

_"__Time to go get some answers and proceed! Don't MESS UP!" __She thought to herself_

_**Me: I really hope this makes since to everyone, if it doesn't please tell me. I am going to be editing or a few weeks so I want to make sure everyone knows whats going on! :) Oh and...**_

_**Kagome: She loves to get reviews, favorites, and follows! ^.^**_

_**Inuyasha: Even though shes making me act like a fool! :(**_

_**Me: Oh don't worry you'll be back to your normal attitude when you appear in the next chapter. **_

_**Sango: Awwww! But hes a lot more docile than real Inuyasha. :/**_

_**Miroku: But who knows maybe his ignorance is what Kagome likes about him the most. **_

_**Me: Or it could just be that he has his moments when hes actually nice. :)**_

_**Inuyasha: I'm nice all the time, just you guys don't see thats the nicest i'm going to get.:)**_

_**Shippo: Now Inuyasha, even for you. Thats just sad... .**_


End file.
